


Bored

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam was bored..like REALLY bored





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** See summary. Also know that I wrote this in a field..in a tent..when it was cold. Comments and reviews make me do my happy dance :)

Sam was bored...like REALLY bored. they had been driving for what felt like an eternity and despite his arguments Dean had refused to stop until they had at least a hundred miles between them and the piece of crap town they had just vacated. On top of that he was horny as hell and they didnt pull over soon he was going to actually turn over and fuck the seat...

 

he stopped and thought about that, letting the idea form in his mind. He stole a glance at Dean who was fiddling with the radio and singing along to Metallica completely oblivious as Sam undid his jeans slowly and slipped a hand inside, he began stroking himself hard, resting his head against the cool leather of the seat. He turned to Dean and licked his lips

 

"Dean"

 

Dean glanced over and damn near swerved off the road.

 

"Jesus Christ Sammy"

 

"Pull over"

 

"In the middle of nowhere here Sam can't you wait?"

 

Sam answered with a deep moan that went straight to Dean's dick, he pulled his jeans down further and smiled at Dean who was already palming his growing hard on. he sighed a laugh

 

"fuck you Sam"

 

Sam, breathing heavily besides him laughed

 

"That's kinda the idea big brother"

 

Dean whimpered- although he would never admit it, and pulled off the road into a wooded area. He drove down a beaten path for a while until he was sure no one could see them, stopped the car and pulled Sam into a deep kiss. The sound of skin on skin and Sam's breathy moans filled the car, and Dean lent over him to the glove compartment. Pulling it open he quickly found the small bottle of lube they kept in there for such emergencies and opened his door. Sam pulled the handle on his side and kicked the door open. He was dragged from his seat crying out at the friction against his alarmingly hard cock as he was bent over the side of the hood.

 

Dean pulled his jeans down to his thighs then did the same to Sam's before slicking up two fingers and inserting them into Sam at the same time, pulling another deep moan from him. they both moaned in time with eachother as Dean's fingers briushed that sweet spot inside causing Sam to clench against him. thrusting aimlessly to try and create friction against his aching, weeping cock. 

 

Blood was rushing through Sam's ears and all he could hear was the rythmic beating of his heart and the panting from them both. He groaned as Dean removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick. He took a deep breath as Dean slowly pushed himself into Sam's opening. He slammed his eyes shut as Dean pushed himself fully in, stalling for a moment until Sam turned around and Dean damn near blew his load right there from the look on his baby brothers face. Sam's eyes blown almost completely black with arousal and lust,

 

"Fucking move"

 

Sam growled at him and Dean smiled before pulling almost completely out before slamming back in. He grabbed the back of Sam's shirt to keep him from falling forward with the force and used his other hand to wrap around his dick, rubbing it slowly- one slick move to each second thrust, each one smashing into the spot deep inside Sam that caused him to cry out clenching his muscles around Dean and pulling deep throaty moans from them both.

 

"Fuck Dean....I'm gonna..."

 

Dean pulled him far back enough to miss the car before Sam buckled and they felt the hot wet splashes against their skin. The sound of his undoing was the cause of Dean's and he filled his brother with the same wet heat. They stood boneless and panting until Sam nudged him with his shoulder.

 

"Dean"

 

Grunt

 

"Dean come on"

 

Dean patted his shoulder and pulled himself out. Sam grabbed his sticky shirt and pulled it off, cleaning them both before pulling his pants back on and going to the trunk for a fresh shirt. They got back into the car and Sam smiled to himself before resting his head back against the cool leather once more. Dean shook his head and started the engine.

 

Dean looked at his watch a few miles later, 4:32...he sighed deeply. God he was bored. He looked over at a sleeping Sam and smiled to himself as an idea formed in his mind...........


End file.
